Blinking Green Light
by ChillxZee
Summary: Ice melts when subjected to heat. Natsuki Kuga, world famous singer-slash-composer, returns back to Fuuka after running away five years ago. Can she found the two things she lost back then?


CHAPTER 1: Speechless

"Oi, are you coming or what?" a tired redhead by the car's door asked. The blunette sitting in the limo sighed as she was disrupted in the mid of her thinking. It has been five year since she has last seen Fuuka and now, here she is, back again. The blunette sighed again before stepping out of the car into the cool night. Many flashes of cameras were made and tons of questions are asked but none of them were minded by the blunette.

Natsuki Kuga, 23, was the definition of real beauty. Her waist length midnight blue tresses dance across her back along with the night breeze, creating a magical aura. Intimidating emerald eyes adorned her beautiful face. Her body is chiseled to perfection; toned yet not muscular. Smooth milky skin was covered in black skin tight leathers which accentuated her curves creating a rebel yet sexy look.

Usually, a frown adorned her beautiful face and of course the infamous Kuga-Death-Glare which makes anyone who is at the receiving end quiver in fear, as if the receiver meets death itself.

For outsiders, she is known as the Ice Princess or Lone Wolf. Anyone who attempts to start a conversation with her either receives a glare or a growl. Nobody would assume that Fuuka's former number one known delinquent, now a world famous singer slash composer, was a softy at heart despite her tough exterior. Nobody. Nobody but one…

Natsuki put on a smile and greeted the reporters as she made her way through the backstage of the huge, monstrous structure she is at. She sat at a comfortable looking couch set for her and rubbed her temples while people were shouting orders. Today, she was requested to sing at her friend's party. _Today of all the days_, Natsuki thought as she approached the stage after she received instructions from the stage director.

_**Flashback**_

The sun was already up a couple of hours ago and a sixteen years old Natsuki was still in her bed, sleeping. Lips slightly parted, a thin line of drool managed to make way through the corners of her mouth.

There's a shift in the queen sized bed Natsuki is laying at. "Na-tsu-ki," thick Kyoto-ben resonated throughout the room. The owner of the voice carefully made her way to the sleeping beauty and hovered above her. Sensing warmth near her, Natsuki tried finding the source of the warmth in her sleep and snuggled closer to it. A soft giggle bounced on the corners of the blue painted room. Fingers lovingly caresses caressed the blunette's face and wiped the drool off of the blunette's chin.

"Na-tsu-ki," cooed by the Kyoto born lady as she planted a soft kiss on Natsuki's cheek. The woman squealed in surprise as Natsuki grabbed her by the waist.

"Hmm. Mornin' beautiful," Natsuki replied as she hugged her companion and snuggled her head in the crook of the woman's neck.

After a moment, the woman pulled back a little, her face just above Natsuki's. Natsuki opened her emerald eyes and gazed lovingly at the woman in her arms. Chestnut locks framed the beautiful face just above hers. The light that comes from the opened window illuminated the woman's frame and made the creamy white skin of her companion glow in a breathtaking way. Her white summer dress emphasized the soft curves of the woman.

_So beautiful…like an angel_, Natsuki thought. _And she is mine as I am hers, _Natsuki smiled at her thoughts.

"Ara. Why is Natsuki smiling like that? Is Natsuki thinking of perverted thoughts?" the woman teased, her ruby eyes glimmered like stars do at night. A small amused chuckle escaped her lips as a small tinge of pink adorned Natsuki's face.

_This woman is impossible! Teasing so early in the morning!_ Natsuki kept her thoughts in her head knowing that it would only result in more teasing. "Nah. I'm thinking that you are the one who is thinking of perverted thoughts. After all, you sneaked into my room and you are hovering over me," Natsuki replied still smiling. _Ha! Take that!_

"Ara, Natsuki is so smart in the morning!" the woman teased. "If my memory serves me right, Natsuki gave me permission to come into her room anytime."

_Of course I'm smart! And what does she mean in the morning? Uhhh. What am I gonna say again? Damn brain! Think! _"Uhh, well, yeah. But still…"

"Still what, Na-tsu-ki?" the ruby eyed woman asked innocently yet her ruby eyes are laughing.

"Mou! Stop laughing at me! And enough with the teasing!" Natsuki pouted.

"Ara? But I'm not laughing."

"Uhh, well, yeah! I can see it in you eyes though!" Natsuki said as she tucked some loose strands of hair behind her companion's ears as it obstructed her view. _Perfect._

"Natsuki knows me to well," the woman smiled as she leaned forward touching their forehead together. She closed her eyes and Natsuki followed suit, savoring the moment. She embraced the woman above her tightly and as close as possible as if her life depended on her.

"Ne, are you not going to say it?" Natsuki asked. She is not keen in remembering dates but being around with the chestnut haired woman has really changed her.

"Say what, Nat-chan?" the woman teased.

"You know damn well what! And stop calling me that! It's embarrassing!"

"Hai, if you say so, my cute cuddly puppy."

"I'm not cute! Not cuddly! And I am not a puppy!"

"Ara. So loud in the morning." the woman pretended to struggle out of their hug.

"Oi. I'm sorry, okay? Pretty please, stay with me," Natsuki begged as she tried to pull the woman back in her arms. When the woman settled back, Natsuki repositioned themselves and now she is the one above the woman.

Silence.

"Oi." _Is she mad? What did I do anyway?_

Silence.

"Oi…"

Silence.

"Oi!"

"Hai, Natsuki…"

_A good sign! Oh! Thank gods! _Natsuki internally celebrated. Though Natsuki knows that this is one of the moments where the woman is just teasing her, she can't help but feel worried. After all, she cares far too much for the woman in her arms and vowed never to hurt her in any way. She like silence when she is with the woman, no words were needed to communicate with each other, it is when she feels like she is really connected with the Kyoto born she is with. Her most important person. Her love…

"I love you, Anh…"

Silence.

"Ara. Is Natsuki cheating with Anh-nee-san?"

"Ouch! Of course not! Ow!" Natsuki just earned herself a smack on the shoulder. Or, many smack on her shoulder.

"Geez! Stop! Shizuru! Stop it already! Can't you take a joke?!"

"Natsuki should know well that she should not play with my feelings like that."

_So sensitive._ "Hey, look. I'm sorry." Natsuki said. "Have I ever told you that you are the most beautiful and loving person that I have ever met? Well, despite you being the most annoying person who does not know how and when to stop minding other people's business, who always torture me with your teases me relentlessly –"

"Ara. Are you insulting me, Natsuki?" Shizuru interjected. "And might at add that I know you secretly like my teases," she quickly added. She knew Natsuki does not mean it in a mean way but the opportunity to tease is too good to let it pass.

"Mou, Shizuru, let me finish, okay? And I did not mean that as an insult" Natsuki pouted which made Shizuru secretly delighted at such cuteness which is Natsuki. _Ara! So kawaii!_

_Uh. Yeah. I like the teases but geez there's no way I'm gonna admit that! Damn woman, teasing me all the time! I might die early with improper blood circulation or whatsoever! Well, whatever! Carry on! _"­Despite all of that, you helped me feel and be human again. You brought color back into my life. I, the 'Ice Princess', was melted by you, the sun in my dark, cold world. You, who turned my winter into spring, bring warmth in my life. You always cared for me. Even when I drove you away, yell at you and give you the cold treatment, you would always return to me and stay by my side."

Natsuki sat up and brought Shizuru up with her. "Even though you always scold me and took my mayo away from me, even if you always forced me to drink tea and attend those boring tea ceremonies, even if you forced me to eat vegetables and cut out meat from my meal, even if you made me attend those dull theatrical shows and operas," Natsuki paused and look into Shizuru's eyes.

"I am willing to take, do and experience it all over again if it's with you and only you. I love you, Shizuru. I love you that much." Natsuki finished. She really has many other things to thank Shizuru for but she is afraid that they would stay in the bed the whole day if she continued. _Oh well, I guess I'll just save it for other time then._

Tears were threatening to roll down from Shizuru's eyes in the middle of Natsuki's speech but she could hold no longer. _Such a sweet child. What did I ever do to deserve her?_ Shizuru hugged Natsuki tightly while silently sobbing in her chest. Natsuki looked down at Shizuru and smiled. She was stroking Shizuru's hair and back even though she has already stopped crying when Shizuru pushed Natsuki gently down on her bed.

Shizuru's eyes were red and swollen, her tear stained cheeks were slightly pink, her chestnut hair was slightly messy, and her lips were slightly trembling. Natsuki fell even more in love with her. She felt a slight tingling in her chest. Maybe she liked Shizuru at this state, when she is like this: vulnerable, no mask, no pretenses. She is just Shizuru. _My Shizuru._

"I love you too, my Natsuki." Shizuru leaned down and kissed Natsuki softly on the lips.

_**Flashback ends**_

* * *

Round of applause and cheers can be heard when Natsuki stepped out into the stage. Chie Harada, her friend back in high school, was opening a new concert hall and requested (pleaded and begged) Natsuki to attend the event.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I proudly present to you my dear old friend and surprise guest, Natsuki Kuga!" Chie announced through the microphone.

Natsuki walked towards the piano and prepared to play the new song she wrote. "Hi, good evening everyone. Tonight I'm gonna play a new song. I hope you like it." Everyone became silent with anticipation the moment Natsuki started stroking the keys._ Shizuru…_

Not so far away, a chestnut haired woman was sitting at a table, drowning herself with champagne. _Just for tonight_. She does not really want to attend Chie's party but being the good friend she was she reluctantly agreed.

_Feels like I have always known you  
And I swear I dreamt about you  
All those endless nights I was alone  
It's like I've spent forever searching  
Now I know that it was worth it  
With you it feels like I am finally home_

Her eyes slightly widen. _That voice! Wha- _She wanted to run away but could not move away from her seat. Her companions stare worriedly at her. Events from what happened five years ago flashed through her confused mind.

_Falling head over heels  
Thought I knew how it feels  
But with you it's like the first day of my life_

_Cuz you leave me speechless  
When you talk to me  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
Can't help but surrender  
My everything to you_

At the stage, Natsuki was playing the piano with such ease and gracefulness. Deep inside her, she hurts. When she ran away five years ago, she loose two things.

_I thought I could resist you  
I thought that I was strong  
Somehow you were different from what I've known_

_Fourteen years old Natsuki was sitting on a bench in a secluded garden. She was glaring daggers at any living things that she saw; innocent bugs, birds, tree, plants included. She was mourning her mother's death. Now she was alone. No one bothered to befriend her nor did she bother to make any friends._

_I didn't see you coming  
You took me by surprise and  
You stole my heart before I could say n__o_

_Her icy exterior prevented her classmates and other people to come near her, afraid that the Lone Wolf might direct her anger on them. No one dares until that one sunny morning under the clear July sky._

_Falling head over heels  
Thought I knew how it feels  
But with you it's like the first day of my life_

_You leave me speechless  
When you talk to me  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
I can't help but surrender  
Oh no  
My everything to you_

_She came unwanted. Her persistence and patience wears the Ice Princess off. The ice slowly melted just like winter slowly turns into spring. She wanted her friendship, she gave her that._

Natsuki put her heart out while singing. All her locked up emotions were threatening to burst out of her.

_You leave me speechless  
(the way you smile, the way you touch my face)  
You leave me breathless  
(it's something that you do I can't explain)  
I run a million miles just to hear you say my name  
Baby_

_She gave her new reasons to look forward to live and see another day. Frowns were replaced by smiles. Friendship morphs into love._

Emerald meets ruby. They both held onto their gaze. Not wanting to loose each other's sight once more.

_You leave me speechless  
You leave me breathless  
The way you look at me  
You manage to disarm me  
My soul is shining through  
I can't help but surrender  
My everything to you_

_I want her back. _Natsuki averted her gaze from Shizuru as she finished playing. She took a big breath and put up a charming yet fake smile for her audience. This does not escape the ruby eyes that were staring at the blunette. She knows her too well and she can read her like an open book.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I hope you enjoyed your evening," Natsuki bowed at the people in front of her not really wanting to hear whatever Chie has said. She wanted only two things.

_Why, Natsuki?_

--

After the song ended, Shizuru stood up from her seat and walked out into the cold night. She was now standing by a small pond at the small garden just outside the concert hall. Slightly shivering, she attempted to warm herself by rubbing her arms gently when suddenly someone placed a jacket on her.

_Leather._

* * *

Whew. Finally. My first fic. Haha. Pardon for the errors that you guys have found. I did not rechecked it. Thanks for reading it though. :)

So what do you think? Is it good or bad? Haha. Your reviews and comments are highly appreciated. It'll help a lot. C:

The song I used in this chapter is _Speechless _by The Veronicas. I think it is nice. Try listening to it. ;)

A much as you and I hate it, we don't own Mai-HiME or any of its character. Sunrise does. Well, we own our own story. :)


End file.
